


【玹容 Jaeyong】最后的请求 Wisteria

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名。极度暗黑，BDSM警告，杀人警告，慎点。这几天压力太大的产物。-凌晨一点，郑在玹终于带着一身疲惫回到家里，整个人被烟草味浸染着。“轰隆-----”震人的雷声从窗外传来，暴雨倾盆而下，嘈杂的雨声让郑在玹莫名地烦躁。-“你是否有罪？我不想去探寻，也毫无所觉。不管你是什么样的人，我只知道：爱你。”-窗外雷雨声还在轰鸣作响，如同最浪漫的情歌。





	【玹容 Jaeyong】最后的请求 Wisteria

凌晨一点，郑在玹终于带着一身疲惫回到家里，整个人被烟草味浸染着。

“轰隆-----”震人的雷声从窗外传来，暴雨倾盆而下，嘈杂的雨声让郑在玹莫名地烦躁。  
他揉了揉紧锁的眉间，摇了摇头，习惯性地走到冰箱想找点东西吃。

半月前还满满当当的冰箱现在空荡荡的，只有一包透明塑封袋装着的手作饼干在角落静静躺着。  
郑在玹抓出那包饼干，琥珀色的双眸微微震动了下，毫不犹豫把它扔进了脚边的垃圾桶，然后转身给自己接了一杯凉水。

冰冷的水流过喉咙，郑在玹闭了闭眼，耳中是窗外不绝的雷雨声，他又弯下腰捡起那包饼干重新甩进冰箱深处。  
狠狠合上冰箱门后，他忍不住把前额靠在紧抓着门把手用力到指尖发白的右手上，紧紧闭着眼像是受不了什么似的重重喘着粗气。

大约几分钟后郑在玹终于平静下来，他脱下汗湿的上衣随意扔在地上，光着上身往地下室走去。  
地上衬衫别着的警徽在黑暗中微微闪着光。

——-  
“啊....嗯......”  
断断续续的呻吟声从地下室微合的门中隐约传出。

郑在玹勾起嘴角，琥珀色瞳仁里却一片冰冷，完全没有笑意。

暖色调的灯光下一个浑身赤裸的男子被绳子悬吊在半空中，正是淫糜呻吟声的来源。

男子手臂和小腿上有薄薄的结实肌肉，但整体依然过瘦，腹下的肋骨清晰可见。  
白皙赤裸的身上布满触目惊心的交错鞭痕与鲜红蜡滴，双股间一个尺寸惊人的假阳具在不知疲倦嗡嗡震动着，前端的性器肿胀到透明一直在可怜地颤动，然而而根部紧缚的红绳让他无法泄出。

郑在玹走上前粗鲁地掰过男子正在一滴滴往下淌着汗水的下巴，轻轻拨开挡着男子眼睛的汗湿刘海，露出一张五官立体的脸，语气温柔地问道：“哥果然很舒服吧？”

男子闻言睁开紧闭的双眼，是一双很漂亮的眼睛，中间镶嵌着一对黑曜石般的瞳仁。但这双漂亮的眼睛现在流露出无限的疲倦，且因臀瓣间长时扭动的玩具泛着水光。  
他看到郑在玹，眼神微微亮了下，又黯淡下来。

“啊我忘了，哥现在没办法说话。”  
郑在玹勾起嘴角调侃道，伸出手指轻轻抚摸着男子红肿干裂的嘴唇，以及嘴间含着的钳口球，晶莹的口水正从男子嘴角蜿蜒而下。

“哥现在好像有点累了，兴致不够高可不行，我来让哥兴奋一点吧。”  
郑在玹捧着男子的脸，弯弯的笑眼中却是深不见底的暗海，看不出一丝情绪。

男子闻言浑身不受控制小幅度颤抖起来，睁得大大的眼睛里露出恐惧与哀求，同时疯狂摇着头，嘴里的呜咽声也更加明显。

郑在玹错开与男子相触的目光，转身拿了一根黑色丝带，“哥的眼睛还是这么漂亮......但是我现在不想看到。”  
说着用丝带蒙住男子的双眼，在后者脑后打了个结。

然后他走到房间角落，从金属架子上拿起一个迷你遥控器。  
郑在玹的手指停在按钮上几不可见僵硬了一下，琥珀般的眸子微微黯了黯，随后毫不留情地按下按钮。

“呜呜呜！---------”  
绑在半空中的男子像鱼一样剧烈弹跳起来，整个人疯狂颤抖着，零乱如风中落叶。  
男子垂着的头高高扬起，脸上涕泪横流，脖子上的血管突出得仿佛要涨裂，伤痕累累手臂上的青筋也清晰可见。  
身后洞口随着假阳具发出的规律“嘀----”声不断涌出透明的肠液。

“哥果然还是更喜欢刺激的玩法，后面被电的感觉让哥很爽吧。”  
郑在玹轻轻笑着，漠然看着眼前淫糜的景象。

随后他走到失控的男子身旁，骨节分明的纤长手指轻柔地解着绑在男子性器根部的红绳，“一天了，那就让哥好好享受一下吧。”

白色的液体很快从充血发紫的阴茎前端喷薄而出，男子喉咙里发出尖锐的“呃---呃---”声更加剧烈颤抖起来。  
等到最后一滴白浊从发红的小孔滴落，男子的头瞬间垂死般低下来，完全湿透的黑发紧紧贴着他的脸。

郑在玹关掉按钮，把遥控器扔到一边，从红肿的穴口缓缓往外拉出假阳具。  
抽搐的后穴却仿佛有生命力一样紧紧吸着折磨它一整日的器物，恋恋不舍地吸附着。

“真是淫荡的身体呢，泰容哥。”  
随着“啵----”的一声，男子身后的菊穴花般艳丽绽开，合不拢的穴口可以一眼看见里面暗红的肠壁。  
男子嘴里又发出低低的呜咽声，身体扑簌簌抖动着。

\-----  
“起来啦，快来吃点东西。”  
处理临时案件清晨才到家的郑在玹一觉睡到下午，走进饭厅就闻到一阵饭香，灶台前是熟悉的身影。

郑在玹走过去从背后把李泰容圈进怀里，鼻子在恋人脖颈上满足地嗅着，发出带着困意的咕哝声：“哥今天不用去店里吗？”

李泰容笑着拍拍他的手：“别闹，做饭呢。老板新招了实习生，今天替我的班。”  
说着揭开盖子往锅里滚滚冒着热气的炖牛肉倒入刚炒出汁的番茄丁。

郑在玹亲亲李泰容的后脑勺，又把头重新埋在他的肩窝里，撒娇道：“不放。”

两个人相恋同居已经快三年半了。

三年多前经常出外勤的郑在玹每晚回家都会顺路到楼下的24小时便利店买个饭团充饥。  
店里新来的店员帅气好看又温柔，夜班店里的顾客总是很少，没什么事做的他不时会和郑在玹随意聊上几句，后来会笑着免费多送一个包子和一杯豆浆给他，“没关系，我让老板从我的工资里扣。”黑色瞳仁里含着笑意。

“好了，开饭啦！”  
郑在玹带着笑在饭桌前坐下，满足的爱意充盈在他的胸口。  
“我开动啦！” 琥珀色双眼笑得弯弯的，因昨日出勤暴晒而微微发红的脸上浮起孩子气的酒窝。  
李泰容笑着帮他盛了一碗奶油南瓜汤。

——-  
郑在玹绕到李泰容面前，把他嘴上的钳口球取了下来。

“......在玹...呜——”  
因缺水而干哑的嗓音没能够说完嘴中的句子，李泰容的头被打到偏到一边，左脸瞬间高高肿起。

郑在玹伸出手温柔地抚摸李泰容脸上的指印，“哥怎么还是记不住呢，你不配喊我名字的。” 手下的脸微微颤抖着。

郑在玹回身在地板上捡起一根鞭子，幽幽叹道：“哥记不住的话我只好想办法让哥记住了。不许发出声音哦，发出声音的话我可是会不高兴的。”说着又勾起嘴角莞尔，“不过或许哥其实更期待我不高兴？”

“啪———”  
鞭子毫不留情地甩在还没愈合的旧伤口上使皮肉更加撕裂开来，力度使周边连结成块的蜡滴都被打落几片，随后更是暴风骤雨般落到几乎已没有一片完好皮肤的身体上。

李泰容从头到尾都低着头，死死咬住下唇一声不吭。  
鲜血从被咬破的唇上涌出，把他全身上下唯一还算洁净的牙齿也染成红色。

郑在玹终于停下惩罚与发泄性质的抽打，把鞭子扔到地上，靠着墙半低头好像虚脱了一般重重喘着气。

\--------  
“啪——” 子弹正中靶心。

“泰容你也太厉害了吧！不仅格洛克手枪打得好，这么重又不灵便的来复枪居然也打得这么稳！哥这真的是你第一次来射击场吗？”  
郑在玹感慨地看着远处被击中的枪靶，本来抱着在恋人面前秀下自己专业技能的心思带李泰容来射击场玩，没想到李泰容在玩枪上简直天赋异禀一般，不仅很快学会了端枪姿势，而且射击的准度惊人，连自诩所里“神枪手”的他都甘拜下风。

李泰容把左脸从枪托上移开，朝向枪靶的臀部也随着双腿的并拢收回。他一扫之前射击时冷酷专注的样子，挂上温柔的笑容，线条分明的脸上浮起淡淡的红晕，“那是因为老师教的好～”

郑在玹抿着嘴笑着走到李泰容身边，侧头伸出被阳光晒得白里透红的侧脸，“那成绩优异的学生要怎么报答辛勤教导的老师呢？～”

李泰容噗嗤一声笑了出来，微微嘟起嘴唇温柔印上了男孩的酒窝。

———  
郑在玹解开李泰容身上的绳子，把他抱在怀里盘腿坐在冰凉的地上，手指轻柔抚过各条深浅不一因淤血发紫的捆痕。

他突然也很想要疼痛让自己清醒一下。  
想着郑在玹掰开李泰容血肉模糊的双唇，把自己的左臂卡在后者双齿间，另一只手拿起身旁玻璃瓶装的医用酒精，磁性的声音温柔低声道：“我现在要给哥消消毒，哥忍一忍。”  
腿上的身体微微抖动着，被丝带遮住的眼睛让郑在玹觉得好受许多。

“呃———呜———”  
手臂上预想的咬痛感没有如期传来，李泰容喉咙里发出嘶哑的闷闷呜嚎，牙齿却倔强地卡在微微压着郑在玹手臂的位置，哪怕残破的身体已抖如糠筛，血水混着诞液从李泰容合不拢的嘴角流下。

郑在玹的心突然像被直直捅进了一把刀，仿佛要把心脏搅烂的疼痛感令他愈加烦躁与茫然。

他把形状优美的唇贴上李泰容的左耳，耳骨上杂杂布着五六个还发着炎微微渗出脓液的耳洞，那是他前天亲手帮他的泰容哥打上的。  
“哥以为这样我就会心软了吗？哥难道还不知道你现在越痛苦，我就越快乐。”  
明明是残忍的字句郑在玹却仿佛在吐出甜蜜的爱语般在李泰容耳边呢喃着。

李泰容最后在郑在玹怀中抽搐着昏死过去。  
郑在玹抽出自己的手臂，连牙印都浅淡的很，白皙的手臂上挂着的几缕粘着唾液的血丝格外明显。  
他扯开遮着李泰容双眼的黑丝带，长长的睫毛即使在昏迷状态也在痛苦颤动着。  
郑在玹伸出手想抚平怀里失去知觉的人紧锁的眉间，手却在半空中僵住，随即颓然垂了下来。

李泰容本来体型就瘦，这半个月过去身上更是薄得不剩多少肉，躺在郑在玹怀里轻飘飘地脆弱得很，仿佛就要直接粉碎成片消散一般。

今日回家路上郑在玹看到一颗茂盛的紫藤树，层层叠叠的花枝在路灯静默的照耀下呈现浪漫的淡紫色。

传说有两个相爱的人因父母的反对双双跳崖徇情。 在他们徇情的悬崖边上长出了一棵树，那树上居然缠着一株藤，并开出朵朵紫中带蓝的花坠，纯净而神秘。后人称那藤上开出的花为紫藤花，紫藤花需缠树而生，独自不能存活。

“紫藤为情而生，为爱而亡。”  
小时候母亲的笑脸又浮现在脑中，郑在玹想起了她讲过的这个故事。

\--------  
“郑警官，回去记得看下邮箱，我给你留了一份礼物。”  
男人在他耳边低声说完，嘿嘿笑着露出镶着金牙的牙齿，吹着口哨被扣押着往执行室走去。

一举捣毁此人犯罪团伙的老窝花了郑在玹与专案组近一年的时间，最后被发捕A级通缉令的男人在自己临海的豪宅与情妇泡澡时被冲进来的警察举枪围住。

———  
与李泰容缠绵舌吻了一阵后，郑在玹走到书房打开电脑，一封匿名邮件出现在他的收件箱列表，那时他还不知道这是潘多拉的魔盒。

视频是一段录像带，画质还算清晰，郑在玹戴上耳机。

一个穿警服的女人出现在暗巷里，手里端着枪作出戒备的模样。  
郑在玹心突然跳得很快，他捏紧拳头。

女警好像察觉到了什么刚要回头，一颗子弹就准确地从侧面射进她的太阳穴。女警连声音都还来不及发出，就直直倒在地上，粉红色的脑浆混合血水从她白皙的脸侧流淌到地上。  
郑在玹双目充血，嘴唇不受控制发起抖来。

一个穿着黑色皮衣皮裤的黑发男人从暗影中走出，身形有隐隐约约的熟悉感。男人抬起头，露出一张五官精致到不真实的脸，他冷冷扫视了下四周，发现了隐蔽处的摄像头。  
“啪-----” 画面终结于男人冷酷的眼神与一颗直直射来的子弹，随后就是伴随着杂音的噪点。

郑在玹浑身都在颤抖着，紧卧成拳的双手指甲深深嵌进掌心的肉里，但他已经感觉不到肉体的任何疼痛。  
大概过了十几分钟，他终于有力气重新握起鼠标，点开附件里另一个文件，是一小段录音。

“郑警官，我的礼物你还满意吗？哈哈哈！你的马子酬金可不便宜~ ！不过他的活干得那叫一个利落，要不是他后来硬要玩什么金盆洗手，我愿意继续花双倍钱买他办事！说什么母亲救不活了他也不再干了，哈哈哈手上不知沾染了多少别人的血却一副重情孝子的模样！还是太年轻啦！~天真，这一行哪是想退出就退出的，普通人的生活？狗屁！”  
录音的音质很不好，嘈杂而模糊还断断续续的，但每一个字都仿佛直直扎在郑在玹心上。

\--------  
几个月前：  
“在玹的妈妈一定也是位美人~”  
郑在玹低头轻笑，“再过两个月就是她生日了，我带哥去见她。”他抬头笑着看向李泰容。  
“这、这么快？！......伯母喜欢什么？我好好准备一下。”  
郑在玹笑着走过去把李泰容搂在怀里，“什么都不用准备，我妈最喜欢的肯定是我深爱的人，所以哥就是最好的礼物。” 说着吻了吻恋人的头顶。  
他没有告诉李泰容自己的母亲早就在五年前因公殉职了。

\-------  
郑在玹站起身神情恍惚地拉开门走出书房，整个人摇摇晃晃的。  
厨房里正飘来烘焙的香气，带着隔热手套取出烤盘的李泰容听到他的脚步回头笑着说：“快来尝一尝我刚烤好的饼干！第一次做，也不知道好不好吃----....在玹....？你怎么了？”

郑在玹苍白的脸色引起了李泰容的担心，连忙放下烤盘走到郑在玹面前，想要把手放到后者额头上试试温度。郑在玹一把抓住李泰容的手，勾起嘴角温柔地笑了：“哥今天不去便利店值班了好不好。”  
李泰容愣愣看着他，郑在玹抓得很用力，隐隐的疼痛从手上传来。  
一定是因为生病了。  
“那、那我现在就打电话向店长请个病假。”  
“不用，”郑在玹琥珀色的眼睛笑得弯弯的，仿佛波光细细的湖泊，“哥以后都不用去了。”

\---------  
李泰容醒来的时候感觉后穴又被塞进了什么东西，凉凉硬硬的。不过他已无暇思考这些，反正半月来已经有数不清的奇怪物品进入过他的洞口，身上的伤带来的滚烫痛感已经带走了他所有注意力。

“泰容哥，看着我。”  
听到熟悉的磁性嗓音李泰容抬起眼，撞进了深海般沉郁的琥珀色双眸。  
他刚张了张嘴，一根纤长的手指就竖在了他的双唇上，“我只许哥说一句话哦。” 好听的声音温柔地说。

李泰容突然知道正顶着自己肠壁的东西是什么了，毕竟也是曾打交道了半辈子的东西。  
突然平静柔和的温暖感开始包裹住他，近几日总是发冷的身体也不再觉得冷了，连痛感都变得迟钝起来。

美丽的黑色瞳仁迷恋地看着近在咫尺的男孩的脸，带着浅浅弧度的嘴间模糊地吐出一句轻飘飘的话。

“砰----”

黑曜石终于失去了所有光彩，李泰容的头歪向一边，脸上还挂着幸福的微笑。  
郑在玹静静抱着他，世界仿佛随着枪响被剥夺了所有声音与色彩。

终于安静了。  
他终于不用再看到这双漂亮的眼睛露出痛苦的眼神。  
也终于不用再听见曾吻过无数次的唇间吐出破碎的呻吟。  
终于安静了。

\--------  
郑在玹拉开窗户，让窗外的雨直直打进来拍到他的脸上。  
他的年长恋人躺在他怀里静静睡着，浓密而纤长的睫毛正温顺地卷曲着。

地下室到饭厅的路上都是蜿蜒的血迹与细碎模糊的肉块。

郑在玹举起自己的右手，手掌上粘满了暗红色的肉屑。  
他的脸上露出疑惑的神色，然后伸出舌头卷起一小块肉屑在嘴中细细咀嚼品味。

果然是甜的。  
他爱吃甜食的恋人味道当然是甜蜜的。

英俊的脸上浮起浅浅的酒窝，郑在玹低下头开始温柔轻啄起睡梦中恋人的双唇。  
他的恋人嘴唇上也带着甜蜜的腥气。

“......在玹啊，再亲我一下吧。”  
他的恋人睡前笑着对他说。

当然，郑在玹勾起嘴角露出幸福的微笑。  
何止亲一下，再也不会有人打扰他们的缱绻缠绵。

窗外雷雨声还在轰鸣作响，如同最浪漫的情歌。

End  
———  
“你是否有罪？  
我不想去探寻，  
也毫无所觉。  
不管你是什么样的人，  
我只知道：爱你。”  
\----叔本华《爱与生的苦恼》


End file.
